


Masque

by Mietek



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Self-cest, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-09 04:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietek/pseuds/Mietek
Summary: Akira asks Joker if he can touch his mask.100 words of masks + throat kissing.





	Masque

“Can I touch your mask?”

Joker doesn’t have to voice his consent, and instead, he simply plops down on Akira’s bed. He crosses his legs and leans back, his eyes all the beckoning his other self needs.

Akira straddles his lap, the bed creaking beneath him as he reaches out to touch the mask. It’s smooth and feels like it’s made from sturdy plastic.

He’s touched it before, of course — on his own face. But this is a test of restraint as he dares Joker to move. He’s always at the mercy of those gloved hands, pinning him down just when he’s about to come.

Joker likes to make him beg.

Now Joker’s hands are clenching the bedsheets. Akira likes to look down and watch the way his grip tightens whenever he pivots his hips forward ever so slightly.

“Oops,” Akira says as if it’s an accident.

To his credit, Joker doesn’t touch him — not even when he kisses all along his mask, then down his neck. When he presses himself closer, Akira can feel the way Joker’s body shivers beneath his touch.

He feels a sense of pride at being able to wind him up like this when it’s usually the other way around. Joker so rarely gives him the opportunity to appreciate him, preferring to lavish Akira with affection.

When he kisses his lips, Joker finally touches him. He wraps his arms around him, holding him as he lies back on the bed, bringing Akira with him.

Even pressed into the bed, he lets Akira lead him: hands against the sheets, ankles digging into the mattress.

 _Just this once_ , Akira thinks. But he knows Joker will follow his lead if he presses him — if it's what he really wants.

Joker is a manifestation of his desire, after all.


End file.
